villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nightmare Chica
Nightmare Chica is one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and Ultimate Custom Night. She is a nightmarish incarnation of Chica the Chicken. She also represents one of the Big Brother's Friends. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' Nightmare Chica's role parallels that of Nightmare Bonnie, coming from the East Hall of the house. Unlike Bonnie, however, when the child's back is turned, she sends another animatronic, Nightmare Cupcake, to do her dirty work. The cause is currently unknown, but it appears the Cupcake may be sentient. She is the slower out of her and Bonnie, and tends to wander into the kitchen, banging around dishes for unknown reasons. The child has to hold the right door shut to prevent her from getting in. If the child flashes the light at her when she is standing right outside the door, she will attack him, and if he turns his back on the door to look at the bed, Chica will have the Nightmare Cupcake enter the room and attack. The only way to tell she is at the door is to listen for her breathing. Holding the door will cause her to walk away, being unable to enter. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night'' Nightmare Chica is a secret animatronic that can be summoned by Dee Dee or Shadow Dee Dee. When activated, she begins to close her jaws on the player. To ward her off, the player needs to turn on the AC, lest Nightmare Chica kill them. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Nightmare Chica will appear in the "Hallway Crawl" level as part of the "Curse of Dreadbear" DLC she will enter through any door on the right side and if the player is in front of her she will kill them. Personality Nightmare Chica is an insane, twisted and sadistic nightmarish form with the cruel goal to kill the child within his dreams. She is very cunning and often rely on her cupcake, which is far more discreet than rushing on the door. Gallery Nightmare Chica.jpg Five-nights-at-freddys-4-nightmare-chica.jpg|Nightmare Chica's teaser image. Nightmare Chica Jumpscare 1.gif|Nightmare Chica jumpscaring the Kid at the right hallway. Nightmare Chica Jumpscare 2.gif|Nightmare Chica's cupcake jumpscaring the kid in the bedroom. NightmareChica.JPG|Nightmare Chica Nightmare Chica.png Trivia *The text "Nightmare" can be seen behind Nightmare Chica by brightening up the original image. *Nightmare Chica is the fourth incarnation of Chica, the others being Withered Chica, Toy Chica and Phantom Chica. *Nightmare Chica was the third Nightmare animatronic revealed in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the previous ones being Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Freddy. *She has the most rows of teeth out of all of the nightmare animatronics, bearing three rows. *Fredbear's teeth are shaped extremely similarly to her, and is also the same color as her. *Nightmare Chica is one of the secret animatronics of Ultimate Custom Night along with Bonnet, Plushtrap, Minireena, Lolbit, Shadow Bonnie, and Fredbear. Navigation Category:Homicidal Category:Thought-Forms Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Abusers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Barbarian Category:Bogeymen Category:Brutes Category:Contradictory Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Genderless Category:Honorable Category:Immortals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Misanthropes Category:Obsessed Category:Paranormal Category:Redeemed Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Indie/Doujin Villains